A New Nation?
by AnoynmousReader
Summary: Where a young nation tries to spread her wings and fly. THE UNIFORMS/OUTFITS MAY NOT BE CORRECT. NONE OF THEM! She will not use their actual names until she gets to know them and gains their trust and even then she'll only uses their real name when they are alone. All foreign languages translated by google translate. There is no Croatia; it's her native tongue.
1. chapter 1

Being a, young(twenty-one[human years]) and new, female nation is not easy; especially if you are related to France. While I and Renard (her fox) wasn't allowed to the meetings, France was. He wanted me to know what goes on during them so, he began to wear a mini-camera on his jacket so I could see and hear. Somehow, they got onto the topic of a new land being found. Meaning there was a new nation, it then hit me and France: I was the new nation that they were talking about. Before I could get lost in even more in thought France broke me out of it.

"What if we leave this new nation alone oui?" He asked in a serious tone that he barley uses and the other nations look to him staring in an almost-bewildered awe. Watching through the camera, I notice one face and for a second I thought that he looked straight at the camera. America is the first one to break the silence.

"We need to know who this new nation is man!!" He jumps up excitedly "We need to know who they are and where they stand! I can show them how much of a hero I am!!" He does his odd hero pose

"I do agree to some extent with, as much as I hate it, America" chimed England "We do need to know where this nation stands and who they are." The majority of the other nod their head in agreement.

"That settles it then?" Germany looks around "Alright, in two days we leave to search for this new nation. Meeting over" France shuts off the camera and unbeknownst to me he almost runs out of the room and unknowingly gains the attention of some nations. He heads off to his room where he's staying. As, I go find Renard and begin to play with him. He doesn't talk like some pets but I don't mind.

France calls me speaking in fast french. "Vous devez sortir de là."

"Pourquoi?" I respond puzzled

(France: "You have to get out of there")

(Main-Land: "Why?")

"Je ne les laisserai pas t'éloigner de moi, ma fille" He stated and I heard his voice crack a little. "Ils ont déjà pris le Canada loin de moi." He became rushed and you could hear the pain in his voice "S'ils t'ont emmené. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais."

(France: "I will not let them take you away from me, my daughter.", "They have already taken Canada away from me.", "If they took you away. I do not know what I would do.")

Hearing France in that much of a panic and pain reminds me of when I first met him. And how much our relationship grew into the Father-Daughter one it is now. France found me the day he lost Canada to England, er-well I found him.

*Flashback*

The wind seemed to chase the grass in a wild game of tag. I was chasing my fox making sure to keep him in my sight. My white little dress flowed behind me as if to say, 'slow down'. Slowly, and without our knowledge, our surroundings began to change. I caught up with my fox and held him in my arms as I saw two men in what looked like uniforms, they each had a young child like me with them. Standing far back, I watched as one of the children started to cry and clung to the tall man wearing Red, White, and Blue with gold colors. I felt a pang of sadness as I watched the pair. Not knowing what was said but the amount of pain and sadness radiated from the pair was massive. Fox look at them and then back at me a nuzzled me. As if to say, 'it will be alright'.

Finally the man with gold accents got the young boy off of him and looked up to the other man in Red, White, and Black with silver colors. They seem to exchange some words and the man with gold accents starts to leave but not before the little starts to cry out loud enough I can hear.

"NON! NON NON NON NON!!! Non non non non non non!!!! He grabbed onto the man with gold's sleeve. The man gently made the boy let go and said something to him then finally walked away. I looked to the man with silver accents and watched the trio's interaction. The youngest boy seemed somewhat hesitant. Taking one more glance at them I ran off in the direction of the man with gold.

(Canada: NO! NO NO NO NO NO!!!

No no no no no no!!!!)

"Gospodin!" I slightly yelled to try to gain his attention. It didn't work so I tried harder and yelled a little louder. "Gospodin! Gospodin, molim vas zaustavite se" He stopped and started to look around confused. I pulled on his pants leg and he looked down at me surprised. "Zašto ste ostavili dječaka s ostalima?" I asked with my head tilted. He gives me a strange look. I huff and think for a minute; then I point over back to where he was at then placed my hands on my dress. My fox just sat beside me. I saw a look of recognition on his face before tears started to fall down his face at a beyond rapid pace. I panicked as he started to cry or sob again and managed to pull him down to his knees. I may not have known him but I wrapped my little arms around him in a hug as fox tried to help by licking to side of his face. He pulled me into his lap and cried into my little shoulder. As he muttered things under his breath in a language I did not know.

(Main-land: "Mister!", "Mister! Mister, please stop.", "Why did you leave that boy with the others?")

*Present*

"Je ne less laisserai pas m'emmener loin de toi Père. Je vais les arrêter." I said snapping out of my memory feeling the tears well in my own eyes. "Où es-tu? Je viendrai à toi." I walk to my room and start packing my things and for Renard. I hear a sigh from the other side.

(Main-land: "I will not let them take me away from you Father. I will stop them", "Where are you? I'll come to you.")

"Je suis à Washington, D.C." He finally gives away. There is a faint door knocking sound from the other side.

(France: "I am in Washington, D.C.")

"Je serais là bientôt. Je t'aime Père." I hang up before I can hear a reply and I book a flight for tonight. I quickly plug my phone in as I go get a quick shower. When I finish I gather my things from there and pack them up as well. I put on my uniform to show that I mean business. Locking the door as I leave, I put all our luggage in the back of the car before I pick up Renard and start the short dive to the airport.

(Main-land: "I'll be there soon. I love you Father.")


	2. Chapter 2

The airport is beyond crowded right now. I'm thankful that I wore a hoodie over my uniform because Renard is small enough to fit in it. Poor fox has already been trampled enough in his lifetime. As I wait for our flight number, I go ahead and run through all the security checks. And about fifty times, I show them the license that proves that Renard doesn't need to be caged and for my weapons, our number has been called. I sigh, and put our small amount of luggage in the overhead compartment. We er-I take a seat and pull Renard into my lap and run my hand through his fur. Checking the time, it's about one-thirty p.m. before we get comfortable. I think to myself, 'It's a twelve-hour ride to D.C.' I shut my phone off and we end up falling asleep before the plane even takes off.

*When they arrive*

The stewardess wakes me up as gently as she can and I can tell that she is greatly afraid of the sleeping fox in my lap. I smile at her and nod in thanks. Getting up and gently putting Renard back into my hood, I get off the plane and start the somewhat stressful checks. When those finish, I go out and check the time. 'One-thirty in the morning.' I think as I stop and pull my luggage beside me and look around. Looking up I mutter aloud, "Nedostaje mi zvijezde..."

(Main-land: "I miss the stars...")

As I look around I see the building where they hold the meetings. I just start walking and stop at a Starbucks. I mentally shiver like enfer at the disgusting food place that's beside it, McDonalds. Renard starts to move around and pokes his head out from behind my mob of slightly wavy light brown hair. His tongue is sticking out which makes me laugh. I walk up and order a simple type of coffee with mocha and a shot or two of chocolate and get some food out of my bag for Renard.He was entertained by some braids that were in my hair and so we end up staying there for a good bit of time.

When I finally left it was about seven in the morning and it had gotten too hot for my hoodie so I ended up putting it up and Renard rode on my suitcase. I started for the meeting place and a dead set serious look on my face. Until my father came into my sight. He looked so broken, even with his fake smile and cheerful attitude. When I get close enough, I drop my luggage and jump into his arms with Renard yipping up at us...

"Père!!! Ne sois pas triste, je suis là." He holds onto me tightly and spins me around clinging to me almost like a lifeline. We didn't care that if any other nations saw me, all that mattered was that Father was okay now. When he finally set me down he took my face in his hands.

(Main-land: "Father!!! Don't be sad, I'm here.")

"Mon cher, tu as grandi! Depuis que je t'ai vu pour la dernière fois! Votre nation se porte bien?" He lets go of my face and picks up Renard and I get my luggage. "Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois là aussi vite." We walk side-by-side to the building.

(France: "My dear, you have grown! Since I've last seen you! Your nation is doing well?", "I didn't expect you to get here this quick.")

"Eh bien, j'avais besoin d'arriver ici et de mettre ces autres nations dans le droit. S'ils essayent de m'éloigner de toi, je vais perdre ma merde. Pour le dire simplement." I told him with a hard look. "Ils ont raison de me prendre de vous." I said as we walked into the building and I get many odd looks from the nations that already there

(Main-land: "Well, I needed to get here and put those other nations in the right. If they try to take me away from you, I'll lose my shit. To put it simply.", "They have no right to take me from you.")

He starts to laugh full on at that, which caused me to smile. We arrived at a door and he opened it for me and held it open for me and I nodded my thanks. He went and sat in his normal seat and I sat beside him with my luggage underneath the table. Renard wore my hat and played around on the table. We continue to talk as people joined came into the room. Some of the nations paid me no attention, which I take advantage of, while others got very confused.

As we sat and waited I looked around and noticed a nation from long ago. One that I haven't seen in years. Canada, I look to father and speak to him in my native tongue to keep someone from eavesdropping. "Oče, je li to Kanada? Odavno?" I look back at Canada and nod my head towards him. He watched weary as Renard comes up to him and barks.

(Main-land: "Father, is that Canada? From so long ago?")

He jumps back and is almost visibly shaking at Renard. While his bear, Kumajirou, looks like he wants to play with the little fox. "Da, to je Kanada. Iznenađen sam što ste se sjettili njega. Nisu mnoge druge nacije..."

(France: "Yes, that's Canada. I'm surprised that you remembered him. Not many other nations do...")

I click my tongue quietly, gaining the attention of Renard and he happily hops back making my smile. My hat slides on his head giving him the illusion of being somewhat drunk. I place him in my lap as Germany starts the meeting. He looks over everyone but Canada, which makes me a little mad. I take my hat from Renard and place it on my own. "Let's get started." He calls out "Has anyone found any information on this new nation?" He takes this chance to look at each face, but Canada AGAIN, with a hard look. Everyone but France and I shake their head.

"Man! We need to find this new nation!! I want to show them how cool the hero is!" America calls out jumping up from his seat "Maybe I can get them to eat hamburgers with me!" I shiver because I know where those hamburgers come from. France looks at me and shakes his head in amusement.

"Sit down you bloody wanker! They won't last long with you because they'll end up dead of a heart attack or get high blood pressure" England states as he gives America a hard look.

"No, they won't! Because your food is what's going to kill them! I'm going to be a hero and they'll love hero's" America shot back gaining a glare from the Englishman.

I look over at France and whisper, loud enough to see if they hear me, "Are they always like this?" and France looks at me with a nod with pained look. "What?" I ask in response to the look

"Renard." Is all he says before I look around and notice that Renard has gotten out of my lap and is now jumping from France's lap back over to Canada. I try to catch him before he hits the table and I fail.

"Kvragu..." I say the nations notice the fox on the table in no time. France covers his face and sinks a little lower in his seat and I give him an apologetic look.

(Main-land: "God Dammit...")

"There's a fox..." started America

"On the table..." finished England

"What I want to know is how it got in here and what is it doing." Germany said as the Fox gave a frightening glare to all the nations but France, Canada, and I.

I sigh and get up out of my seat and whistle at Renard getting his attention and everyone else's, "Renard, što to radiš? Što sam ti rekao prije nego što smo stigli ovamo? Dođite i ponašajte se." I give off the air that said, 'do not defy me you have done enough'. The fox came back slowly with his head down and tail dragging, understanding what he did. I gently pet his head and sit back down with my hat on his head to keep him entertained for a little while longer

(Main-land: "Renard, what are you doing? What did I tell you before we got here? Come and behave yourself.")

The silence was broken by the loudmouth American. "Whoa, who's the new chick?! And why does she have a fox?!?" I look over at France and his gentle blue and purple eyes are sad and I know why. Gently I take his hand and sigh. Looking up at the other nations I introduce myself.

"I am Main-land. The new nation that you have so called, 'found'." Then the up-roar began.


	3. Chapter 3

America was the first one to say something and it was directly targeted at me. "No way you're the new nation! You don't seem as cool! The new nation is supposed to be powerful and you don't seem powerful at all!" I swear his mouth is going to get himself into trouble. My dark blue to sea green ombre eyes shoot him a deadly glare.

England shot off a little more gentleman like, "Not to be rude love but how did you know we were looking for you? Were you spying on the meeting? It can be taken as an act of war"

I give him a look as well but not as harsh as America's. "I could've came and introduced myself earlier but My Elder and I thought it would be best to wait. And besides only three, maybe four, nations would stand against me." Everyone got a little quieter. And the next question made both France and I tense.

"Why would it-a be best to-a wait, bella?" asks Italy I look down and clutch my Father's hand tighter. As he returns it as if to say, 'I'm still here.'

"We thought that you would try and take me away..." I say not looking up becoming preoccupied with Renard as he hops in my lap and nuzzles me like he did so long ago. I look up with a hard gaze, "Which none of you would dare to try to do."

Russia asked the next question that made everyone but France and I tense, "You said only three or four nations could win in war with you? Who do you mean?"

"Of course, you caught that..." I mutter as I scratch Renard behind his ear. "To put it simply, only France, Canada, and Russia could beat me in war." I look around smirking at all the wide eyes. "Maybe just maybe Japan."

"No way! I could totally beat you!" America yells out, "And if you don't think so I can prove it!"

"Shut it! You claim to be the hero but yet you want to court chaos! America, you are no better than a child. I know my limits and I know my nations limits but you do not know yours. There have been no wars or serious talk of war for many years. Do not start one now." I state as I give him the deadliest glare I've got. Standing to my feet, I gently let Père's hand down and hand him Renard. "Hero's do not create chaos, they end it." As I continue to talk I make my way over to him, "So, sit down and chill the pakao out. Do not talk unless spoken to or unless what you have to say is beneficial to the conversation." He is now sitting down and is quiet along with everyone else, surprised from my out-burst. No one might know this but I have a great amount of hatred toward America and England because of what happened a long time ago.

"Now, if you are done questioning my you can get to the main reason of this meeting." I finish and go back to my seat, hugging and petting Renard. Father kept looking at me as the rest of them continued the meeting tensely. When Germany ended it, my father told me to wait here while he had to do something. Unbeknownst to me, he went to apologized to America on my behalf.

Canada walked over to me with Kumajirou in his arms and sat beside me. "H-Hello Main-land. You've changed since I've last seen you." He says in a gentle tone as he reaches over and pets Renard.

I smile, "Oui, it has been a very long time Canada and you've changed as well. How is your nation doing, is it well?" I somehow feel more at ease when talking to an ally; one that I haven't seen in at least two hundred years.

Canada nods, "We are doing better than planned. I hope that yours has been doing just as well." I nod in response to him and he continues, "You should come stop by before you leave for home."

"I would be glad too, could you show me around while I'm there? I'm sure there are great things to be found." I ask politely and he gains a shy smile which causes me to smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you not like America and England?" He asks and you can hear the hesitance behind his voice. I look down a bit sad. I glance back up at him and his beautiful light purple eyes show that he wants to know desperately. Then it hits me, America is Canada's elder brother, suddenly I feel guilt start to eat me alive.

"Are you sure you want to know? I don't want to cause any bad memories to come back." I almost plead that he says 'no' but he nods giving a firm 'yes'. I sigh, "Alright, I was there when France was forced to give you a way to that black sheep nation." By now I have gained the attention of one nation's that stayed in the meeting room, England. "I could not hear anything that was said but I could watch. Seeing you being ripped away from France caused him some great pain. After he had to walk away, I followed him asking 'why he had to give you away'. I did not know that, that one little innocent question could cause a strong nation, un homme, to fall apart." I place emphasis on the word, man, to make sure that it's understood, "You will always be his le sien in his mind no matter what you or anyone else says."

(Main-land: "a man", "son")

By the end of my explanation, Renard licked my face to 'fix' the sadness that i appearently was displaying. Which, caused me to laugh at the little Foxes attempt while Canada just sits there in pained awe. I watch his expression to see how he reacts, he just looks at me before jumping out of his chair running off; leaving me sitting there stunned at his reaction. Ignoring the other nation sad look from the story, I get my stuff and start to walk outside. I almost get to the dor before England calls out to me, as I turn I have a hard look on my face. "Što?" I ask before I get wide eyed at his facial expression and how sad and pained he looks.

(Main-land: "What?")

"So that is why you can't stand America and I. I completely understand love, so, I want to apologize for my actions in the past." He says as he looks down.

I sigh and switch from my native tongue to French then back to English, "Zašto onda - vous excusez-vous - to me?" I walk out not giving him enough time to ask me what I said. There are some smart nations around; they can help him.

(Main-land: "Then why are you apologizing...")


End file.
